


She-Ra:  Forgotten Histories

by 13_billion_and_still_counting



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_billion_and_still_counting/pseuds/13_billion_and_still_counting
Summary: A few days have passed since the defeat of Horde Prime.  Adora finds peace in the Whispering Woods and Catra has a secret to tell.  So, marks the beginning of a journey about self-discovery, love, and acceptance despite the gritty impact of trauma and devastation.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	She-Ra:  Forgotten Histories

Chapter 1: Discoveries

After wandering aimlessly for what felt like hours, Adora sat down and leaned her back against an old oak tree in the Whispering Woods. Today, Adora was feeling weary and needed to escape to something more wild and unrestrained than the oftentimes demanding atmosphere of the Bright Moon palace. Adora was quickly learning that post-war peace is not a restful time. She felt comforted by the vast increase of life in woods; a direct result of her healing the planet only days ago. Creatures she had never seen before roamed around freely and fearless. New plants were growing along the forest floor with an endless number of multi-colored flowers carpeting the rocks, bushes, and vines. Adora had always thought the Whispering Woods were beautiful, but this new scene was truly breath-taking. The memory of the first time Adora entered these woods flashed briefly in her mind. A rebellious joy ride turned life-altering jaunt. Adora was amazed at how far she had come since that day in the woods. In three short years, she went from newly minted, militant force captain to the beacon of hope and salvation to the entire universe. Adora chuckled at this apparent absurdity. Leaning forward, elbows resting on her knees, Adora cupped her face in her hands. Only a few days had passed since the defeat of the Horde, and Adora still felt the elation bubble gently in her chest. Etheria was saved; the planet’s magic restored, and ultimately her friends and the universe were safe. Adora felt the muscles in her neck and shoulders relax. Breathing in the fresh air, Adora closed her eyes and allowed herself to just be in the moment. Leaning back again, she nuzzled into the tree, closed her eyes, and slipped into a gentle sleep. 

Opening her eyes slowly, Adora blinked a few times before sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. She leaned back against the tree expecting to feel the firm bark, but she was surprised to feel something much softer. Adora turned and found Catra leaning against the tree asleep adjacent to her. A warm and electric sensation filled her stomach. Adora was always stunned by Catra’s beauty, but seeing her suddenly up close was startling, especially considering what happened a few days ago. Adora slowly and delicately turned to face Catra and gaze at her sleeping friend without waking her. Hugging her knees to her chest, Adora watched the rise and fall of Catra’s chest; she glanced at Catra’s parted lips where she caught and released her breath. Adora still felt the sensation of Catra’s lips pressing gently against her own just days before in the Heart of Etheria. Warm, soft, and ever so fleeting. Adora wanted to do more than remember that feeling, she wanted to experience it all over again. Adora scanned Catra’s limp body. Catra was leaning back against the tree with her legs crossed at the ankle in front of her, and both her arms resting in her lap. Her head was slightly tilted toward her left shoulder. Wearing black legging under cut off jeans, and an oversized sweatshirt, Catra looked almost unrecognizable to Adora. Black tufts of short hair gently caressed Catra’s forehead as a sweet breeze passed through. Adora smiled. This newfound peace suited Catra well; Adora loved seeing her like this. Suddenly Catra’s ear twitched and she began to stir. Upon opening her eyes, Catra glanced around briefly before rubbing her eyes and then stretching her arms. She yawned lazily and stretched her neck to one side initiating a series of small pops; joint and tissue realigned. 

“What are you staring at?” Catra stated as she continued stretching her arms across her chest. Adora’s smile widened and her eyes narrowed.

“Oh, I don’t know, just a stray cat that came up to take a nap with me.” Adora retorted. “How did you even find me? I sat back against this tree because I was lost and wanted to take a break.”

Catra chuckled. “How did you get yourself lost?” Hand waving dismissively, Adora stood up and brushed the leaves and dirt from her gray pants. Even though the war was over, Adora still chose to wear her Horde uniform, although she had Glimmer use magic to remove the Horde’s emblem on the back of her white shirt. Adora thought about finding a new style, but this was not very high on her list of priorities.

“Sadly, this happens often.” Adora started. “I came out here to clear my mind, but I think I got lost in my thoughts and forgot to mark the trail. Maybe we should make a walking trail in these woods?” Adora mused.

“That could be helpful, especially for the more aloof citizens of Bright Moon.” Catra sneered. Catra also stood up and placed her arm across Adora’s shoulders leaning into her slightly. Adora clicked her tongue and shoved Catra off. 

“Whatever” Adora huffed, but she continued to smile despite Catra’s teasing. “The light is fading fast, though, we should probably start walking home. I venture you know how to get us out of here?” Adora asked.

“Sure do!” Catra exclaimed, “but my navigating services do come at a cost. I wonder if you can afford it.” Catra walked around Adora playfully, tracing Adora’s arms and back with her tail. Adora trembled slightly at the touch. A sudden impulse flooded Adora’s mind; a need to pull Catra into a tight embrace. The impulse passed quickly.

“Tell me the rate.” Adora said waving Catra’s tail away. 

Catra hummed slightly as if thinking about what she wanted to say. “If my calculations are correct, and I’m very sure they are, we have about a fifty minute walk back to the Bright Moon castle.” Catra pointed through the trees to the west. 

“You know you just told me how to get back without naming your price, right?” Adora snickered. Catra smiled charmingly and took Adora’s hand intertwining their fingers gently. 

“That is correct, but I decided you would be willing to pay regardless.” Catra stated matter of factly.

“So, what do I owe you?” Adora asked playfully while squeezing Catra’s hand endearingly.

“Just an hour of your time will do. That will cover the fifty minutes that I play tour guide plus ten minutes of accrued interest.” Catra mockingly counted on the fingers of her free hand.

“Deal!” Adora exclaimed. “Now let’s go, I’m getting hungry.”

“You would.” Catra replied, and the two began their trek back to Bright Moon holding hands.

Later that night after dinner, Adora reclined, slightly bored, in a large plush chair in her room at Bright Moon. “I really need to find a hobby.” she said to herself. During the war, Adora spent almost all of her time drafting battle plans and working on strategies to keep the Horde at bay or recover lost territory. And if she wasn’t masterminding a war, she could be found training and preparing her body for battle in the Bright Moon gym. She was driven solely by an unrelenting passion to fix what the Horde had done to Etheria. Although Adora had never seen active duty during her time with the Horde, she could not help but feel responsible for much of the destruction and loss of life. Prior to finding the Sword of Protection in the Whispering Woods, Adora firmly believed the Horde was her family; an extension of herself, thus Adora easily blamed herself for the Horde’s misdeeds. Then making matters worse, Adora learned that her ancestors, although unfamiliar to her, were also destroying Etheria for personal gain. Adora could not help thinking that something was wrong with her. The Horde and the First Ones, both demented and damaging, were a part of her story, a part of her history.

“Adora, I’ve been looking all over for you” Catra exclaimed as she entered Adora’s quarters, making sure to close the ornate double doors behind her. Adora snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. Catra was smiling mischievously.

“Sorry, I was feeling tired, and wanted to be alone for a bit. I figured I would just head up to my room. Glimmer and Bow seemed busy, and I wasn’t sure where you went after dinner.” Adora stated flatly. Catra tisked with her tongue and walked over next to Adora, looking down at her, eyes gleaming. 

“Stop apologizing and come with me.” Catra said, batting away Adora’s explanation for solitude. 

“Where are we going?” Adora asked as she stood from the plush recliner. An indent remained where Adora had been sitting. Adora didn’t think she would ever really get used to the soft furniture in this palace.

“I can’t tell you. I can only show you.” Catra extended her hand to Adora expectantly. Adora hesitated, glanced up at Catra inquisitively, and then grabbed Catra’s hand. Immediately, Catra began tugging her through the double doors, down the majestic hallway, past the great room, and out into the garden. Previously, Shadow Weaver took up space here in the gardens, binding her time, waiting to make a move to reclaim a power source to exploit. Adora made a pained face as she remembered the sinister sorceress momentarily. The thought was fleeting as Catra picked up the pace and was practically dragging Adora out of the garden and toward the Whispering Woods. 

“Weren’t we just here a few hours ago? Why are we going back, especially at night?” Adora asked Catra slightly impatiently. Catra looked over her shoulder quickly without stopping and smiled. Adora’s stomach fluttered slightly as Catra turned her head back around and began tugging Adora into a steady jog. After a few more minutes of navigating the woods, Catra began to slow down and let go of Adora’s hand. Immediately, Adora recognized the place. Catra stopped in front of the tree that Adora had napped at earlier in the day.

“I want to tell you something, Adora,” Catra said slowly, wringing her hands and looking down at the ground demonstrating a rare moment of vulnerability.

“I thought you were supposed to show me, not tell me.” Adora said sarcastically through a teasing smile. Catra looked up suddenly with her jaw jutted out to the right. Folding her arms in front of her chest, Adora knew Catra couldn’t resist a sarcastic squabble. 

“Is that anyway to talk to your captor, Princess?”

“Captor? Oh, now I’ve been kidnapped? Why didn’t you tell me, I would have struggled more.” Adora spouted exuberantly. Catra slowly strutted over to Adora, gently cupping her cheek with one clawed hand. Adora could feel Catra’s claws tenderly press into the skin behind her ears. Adora leaned forward bringing their foreheads together. The sudden intimacy swiftly shifted Adora’s playful mood to one more serene and still. Adora released a shuddering breath, a mix of excitement and nervousness escaping her lungs. Catra’s smile widened and she raised her head to kiss Adora gently on the forehead. Catra dropped her hand from Adora’s face and subtly leaned back onto her heels.

“I love the effect I have on you.” Catra finally teased after the two stood staring at each other for a few beats; Adora with questioning eyes and rapid heartbeat and Catra with steely confidence and smug smile.

“Ok, Ok, you make my knees go weak, or whatever.” Adora spat quickly turning around and away from Catra. Adora was still not accustomed to the way her heart beat so loudly, especially when Catra acted so, so seductively. Adora took a deep breath, calming her nerves. She absentmindedly lifted a couple fingers to her lips, longing for that feeling again.

“You can turn around anytime now. “ Catra called out. Adora shook her head and remembered they were out here for a reason, she guessed. Turning around, Adora’s eyes widened and she gasped loudly.

“What is this?” Adora exclaimed. Grinning wildly, Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and slowly led her over to a massive tent, campfire, and set of chairs. Catra opened the flaps of the tent ushering Adora inside for a tour. The inside of the tent contained various camping supplies, two sleeping bags, food, and Melog laying contently curled up in the corner. Still holding Adora’s hand, Catra pulled her out of the tent and toward the campfire.

“I had Melog help me spring a trap for you, I mean set up a surprise.” Catra teased.

“Well, I’m impressed that Melog even contained the smoke coming off the campfire.” Adora retorted playfully. Catra grinned and after a moment timidly stepped closer to Adora. Dropping Adora’s hand, Catra merely looked into Adora’s eyes with an expression Adora could not easily read. Adora’s face began to feel hot, and her heartbeat began beating loudly again. She was certain Catra could hear it thudding rapidly in her chest. Catra always seemed so collected, Adora thought. 

“I wish I knew what you were thinking.” Adora whispered. Adora lifted a hand slowly and brushed a stray hair behind Catra’s ear tenderly. Lowering her hand, Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and stepped into Catra’s space, closing the distance between them, touching foreheads once more, eyes closed. Catra also closed her eyes and pushed back against Adora’s weight slightly, accepting her touch, and gripping Adora’s hand gently.

“I want to talk to you about something.” Catra said again.

“What is it?” Adora asked. Catra took a deep breath, took a step back, and grabbed Adora’s other hand. She lifted Adora’s hands to her mouth and kissed them softly on the knuckles. Adora’s stomach churned involuntarily. Adora could feel herself falling deeper in love with Catra with every passing day they spent together, she thought. Yet, Adora was not prepared for what Catra was about to say.

“I think I need to leave Bright Moon, Adora.” Catra stated, then she exhaled as if she had been holding her breath for a few minutes.

“What?” Adora said breathily. “What do you mean, leave Bright Moon? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Adora released Catra’s hands and began pacing feverishly in front of Catra, back and forth.

“Adora, wait. Please, listen.” Catra said, but Adora continued to pace, jester wildly, and mumble mostly to herself. This was the first real problem Adora had faced in days, and she was ready to begin formulating multiple contingency plans to prevent Catra from feeling the need to leave. Just as Adora realized she was not sure what the problem even was, Adora heard Catra shout something from behind her. Turning back to Catra, Adora softened immediately. Catra’s eyes were beginning to water, and her hands were tightly fisted by her sides. Catra looked pained as if barely keeping her temper and emotions in check. Adora walked back over to Catra, and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“This isn’t easy for me, Adora. I’ve been needing to talk to you about this for two days now, but every time I try, I start to lose control of my emotions. I hate this.” Catra swiped at her eyes. Then, she turned around and sat in one of the chairs by the smoldering fire. Without more kindling, the fire was sure to burn itself out. Catra grabbed some leaves and twigs laying on the ground and threw them on the fire, along with a few larger sticks for fuel.

“I’m sorry.” Adora whispered and moved to sit down next to Catra. “Please talk to me, Catra.” Taking a deep breath, Catra began to speak as she stared into the flames engulfing the twigs and leaves.

“The day after Horde Prime was defeated, something happened.” Catra paused. “A mark appeared on my upper right arm.”

“Is that why you developed a new love for sweatshirts?” Adora interrupted. Catra looked up from the fire and glanced sideways at Adora.

“You noticed that?” she asked.

“Well, yeah. I’m always paying attention to you.” Adora said matter of factly. A quiet settled between the two, and Adora’s face began to feel warm again. Catra ended the silence with a small laugh. 

“Yeah, I understand, I notice you all the time, too.” Catra’s eyes softened slightly before she turned back toward the fire and continued her story.

“The mark appears to have some magical qualities, Adora. Don’t be mad at me, but I talked to Glimmer about this first, yesterday.” Adora merely nodded, encouraging Catra to continue. “Without getting into a bunch of details I barely understand, the gist is the mark is a magical rune that was branded onto my arm. Apparently, the mark is a family crest. Bow is currently researching the mark in the archives. I think he has found something out, because he passed a note to me after dinner asking to meet him in the library tomorrow at noon. Adora, I want you to come with me. I need you there.”

“Does it hurt? Can I see it?” Adora asked softly as she touched Catra’s knee with her hand.

“I didn't feel any pain when it appeared. I think the brand must have happened when I was a baby, and I think that Horde Prime is somehow connected to why the brand was not visible until now.” Catra explained.

Adora’s eyes widened as she watched Catra roll her sleeve up revealing the mark. An upside down equilateral triangle with a diagonal tangent and two dots were now embedded into Catra’s fur. Adora slowly reached up and attempted to caress the mark. Immediately upon touching the mark, Adora felt a jolt sprint from her fingertips to her chest. Adora flinched and withdrew her hand quickly, nearly falling out of her campsite chair.

“Adora, what happened?” Catra exclaimed standing up and motioning toward Adora without touching her. Adora raised her hand to Catra and shook her head. 

“I’m ok, Catra, but you are right. You have been imbued with magic.” Adora said slowly. Catra squared her shoulders and stood facing Adora. The pair eyed each other momentarily before Melog yowled softly, head peeking out from the tent. 

“Has Melog had any reactions since the mark appeared?” Adora asked, standing up from the chair and walking over to them. Melog greeted Adora half way and purred contently as Adora scratched behind their ears. Adora smiled at the magical beast and glanced back over at Catra. Catra had shifted slightly and was now crossing her body with her left arm, cupping her right elbow. Adora noticed that Catra would not make eye contact with Adora. Shifting slightly, Catra took a few steps toward Melog. To Adora’s surprise, Melog whimpered, and began to glow a soft blue and emit a warm heat from their entire body.

“Whoa!” Adora exclaimed as she backed away from Melog. Adora heard Catra sigh heavily and flop back down into the campsite chair.

“I have no idea what is happening?” Catra stated wearily. Adora watched Catra drop her head into her hands, clearly distraught. Adora remained in place for a few moments trying to piece all this new information together. 

“So, this is why you think you need to leave Bright Moon?” Adora asked. Catra looked up suddenly and away from Adora’s gaze.

“Well, yeah. If this mark truly is a family crest, maybe that means, I have a family somewhere. Although I doubt they are on this planet. I have no memories before the Horde, so maybe that means I’m also from somewhere other than Etheria. Maybe now is the time to try to learn what I can.” Catra rambled on before suddenly trailing off. Adora waited as Catra finally turned to meet her eyes.

“I’ve never had the freedom to be curious.” Catra said with finality. Adora understood and nodded.

“I know how you feel, Catra.” Adora walked over to Catra, who quickly covered the rune stone on her arm with her sweatshirt. “Don’t worry, I’m not afraid. And, I’ll be sure to go with you to see Bow tomorrow, but first, I think we might want to get some sleep.” Catra and Adora both looked up, the sun was setting rapidly.

“You’re right.” Catra conceded while rising slowly from the campsite chair. On an impulse, Adora rushed forward and hugged Catra threading her arms tightly behind Catra’s back. “What are you doing, you idiot!?” Catra bellowed. Adora could feel her beginning to squirm under her embrace.

“Catra!” Adora whispered fiercely, tears beginning to brim at the corner of her eyes. Feeling Catra go limp, Adora dared to squeeze slightly tighter and bury her face in the warmth of Catra’s neck. “I’m so sorry, Catra, that you have been carrying this pain for days, and there wasn’t anything I could do, especially all that happened with Horde Prime these past few months. You always appear so calm, so adjusted, but please, in the future, you can tell me these things. I know it took courage to tell me, and in the future, I hope you need less courage, because you feel comfortable enough to just tell me without waiting.” Adora stopped and allowed her tears to stream on to Catra’s neck and shoulder. Adora began to loosen her grip and pull apart, when Catra untangled herself and hugged Adora around the neck, keeping Adora’s face buried.

“Hey now,” Catra whispered. “I’m sorry. I know I should have told you immediately, they're really no excuses. I just wanted you to rest, and,” Catra paused, “I didn’t want you thinking you needed to fix me, or save me, or worry about me. At least, not only hours after you saved the entire universe, Adora. You deserve rest, too. And, I knew this was going to be a new journey, but I didn’t think we needed to rush into it. Oddly enough, I have new friends now, so the burden of taking care of each is now spread amongst a few people, you know, instead of always trying to carry each other’s pain all the time.” Adora could feel Catra’s hand rubbing gentle circles on her back, and Catra’s humid breath slightly tickling the back of her neck. Adora involuntarily relaxed. Catra’s words, Catra’s touch; both were balms soothing years of pain inflicted by others and also each other. Pain and comfort were familiar emotions for Adora when Catra was involved, but something new was beginning to bubble up. A new normal that remained when the relief of solace dissipated. Pulling away from Catra in order to see her face, Adora stopped, their noses nearly touching. Adora search Catra’s eyes, eyes that were wetted with tears and filled with concern. Adora looked down almost as a reflex, at Catra’s lips that were pierced together. Those lips seemed to emit a gravity, a force pulling Adora in closer and closer. Adora’s eyes began to close. She no longer knew what she was thinking about; she no longer knew what had been troubling her only minutes before. This new feeling was too intoxicating, too distracting. Adora heard Catra inhale softly a second before Adora pressed their lips together tenderly. Feeling Catra tighten her embrace and pulling Adora and her closer together caused Adora to lift her arms and hug Catra, hands and fingers digging into Catra’s back. After a few moments, Adora let go and pulled away a few inches.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Adora began, but Catra interrupted.

“Don’t, Adora. Honestly, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for about two whole days now. You just beat me to it.” Catra chuckled, and Adora smiled. Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and led her toward the tent. The campfire was already smoldering out, and Melog had returned to their corner in the back of the tent. After Adora and Catra changed into their nightwear and were snuggled into their sleeping bags, Adora rolled onto her side and gazed at Catra. Miraculously, Catra was already asleep, breathing steadily while laying on her side. Adora began to think about Catra’s family, her mother, her father, maybe siblings. As Adora’s eyes began to close, she rested with a final thought: to help Catra find happiness and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that took time to read! Comments and critiques are welcome. This story will be my creative outlet for a while. Love Shera so much!
> 
> Chapter 1 has been edited as of July 19. Hope you like more detail toward the end of this chapter. Hoping to write Chapter 2 week.


End file.
